


Mere King

by GlassXelhua



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Bondage, Caring Dom, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Restraints, dom Macduff, sub Malcolm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: Some debate the meaning of the king's submission to Macduff's advice. If they could speak with chamber doors... They would give the sainted king his privacy, out of any love they might hold towards Macduff's Perfection.





	Mere King

"Control is thine Temptation" His voice never strayed from a gentle jest at the siren beneath him. The Royal rolled his hips in desperation and almost panted.

"Control is not my desire. Control of Scotland I possess, but control of my person, my fate, my body, is thine. Act on it by royal command!"

"Command? My King commands me? My King may not demand his will" Adviser Macduff gazed down at his King, marking his neck and shoulders with bite marks to be envied by mythical vampires, licking and sucking the fresh 'wounds' while the strong unshakeable King Malcolm shuddered almost violently beneath him. The only relieving sign of joy was the song of sounds spilling from his mouth. Macduff leaned down to silence them gently, lips scattering kisses around his jawline before he relented and captured his King's. Malcolm's breathing increased until his chest rose and fell to a battle drum speed of rhythm, comparable to choking if it were not the care of his King for which Macduff was famed. Drawing away he watched Malcolm breathe, waiting for regularity before repeating the previous joy. He was writhing like an ungraceful nymph until his Enchantment enlightened him in an amused tone "My King may demand without use of demand."

"Thy words hold no clear mean..." King Malcolm's voice trailed off into another joyous sound when Macduff moved one leg.

"My King may demand with prayer's alternative" 

"Yes! I am thine to command and I, mere King, do beg thee as my God" He almost whined in desperation "Allow me to touch thee!" He pulled at the soft fabric binding his wrists.

"My King shall again break the oath" Macduff looked down at Malcolm shaking his head

"Thy frame is not of this earth, but thy command is grounding as the rocks" Malcolm leaned into the hand caressing his face, holding his breath to lengthen the kiss his Enchantment followed it with. 

"Thou sly angelic. A stone heart would relent" He untied his wrists and held the King's arms by his sides, leaning down to bite his ear and whisper the treat he had earned. "Can'st thou act a role?" Macduff swelled surely to burst with pride when his Bright King leaned upward and answered.

"I do not yield" King Malcolm indulged in the sensual pretence and smiled with little breath. Macduff would rather die the slowest death than raise a hand even in punishment. There were no guards to find the King's secret to be a man. The King's secret meant he needed no guards.

 

Mayhap not secret, however let them indulge in denial. Subtlety may not be theirs but others come as their art.


End file.
